It's Forbidden
by Angel Phlox
Summary: Danny is caught in a love triangle with Sam and Ember. Who's heart will he break: his best friend's, or someone who's already had her heart broken?
1. The Grave Encounter

**It's Forbidden**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Danny Phantom! **

* * *

**Prologue**

Ever since the Ember incident, Danny can't stop thinking about her. He knows that she's an "evil, mind-controlling ghost", but he can't help but feel bad for her. He knows her back story, whether she wants him to know or not. He even visited her grave and left flowers. Everything about her makes so much sense now, but there's one small problem: Sam.

Danny isn't sure what to do about Sam. He still likes her, but he just can't forget Ember, just like her song said. He will always remember. His dreams are, pardon the pun, haunted by her. Her beautiful voice still rings in his ear. Even though he hated how everyone was obsessed with her, he can't help but now be obsessed. What is he going to do now that he's caught in a love triangle with a ghost?

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Grave Encounter**

Danny wandered over to the graveyard with a heavy heart and a restless mind. It was a cold winter day and there was no sun that day. He looked up at the sky and swallowed a sigh. A cold gust of wind blew right through him and, for an instant, he thought it was a ghost passing through him. _That's stupid,_ he thought, _I freaking __**am**__ a ghost!_ He rolled his eyes at himself and continued walking. He finally found a slightly old grave that no one has touched in a long time. He looked at the name. It said: Ember McLain.

He sat down on the hard grass and laid a couple roses down in front of the stone. As he did, he could still hear her sing:

_ You will remember my name!_

He couldn't forget her name even if he _tried_. How could he? She was beautiful, independent, slightly annoying, and had an _amazing_ voice. For an instant, he too had Ember-mania. He was crazy about her, and he wouldn't deny it…nor would he _confirm_ it. He had to keep this a secret from everyone, especially Sam. Yes, especially Sam. This wasn't the right time to tell her this. _But, when __**is**__ the right time?_ He thought. He was confused and just wanted to scream.

"What are you _doing_ here, dipstick?" asked an angry but familiar voice.

Danny looked up and saw Ember sitting on the stone, arms crossed and an angry look on her face. Her blue flame hair was in a ponytail, as it always was. If Danny looked closer, he could see sadness behind all that anger. Her eyes were always so angry, but now he saw sadness in them. Why?

"I'm waiting." she said impatiently.

"I…I felt like visiting." Danny said pathetically. "Are you mad at me?"

Ember sighed and shook her head. "You're the first person in a _long_ time to put flowers on my grave…thank you."

Danny nodded. "You're welcome."

She smiled sadly and picked up the flower. "Why'd you do this? I'm your enemy."

He shrugged. "I felt bad for you. Plus it's a habit of mine."

Ember frowned and raised an eyebrow. "You put flowers on your enemies' _tomb stones_? That's more than just weird."

"I can live with that." he replied. "But not _all_ my enemies get flowers."

"You're a strange one, Ghost Boy. You know that?"

He nodded. "Believe me, I'm aware."

"I _could_ just kill you right now." she said, tapping her chin.

Danny raised an eyebrow. "In a _graveyard_? That's just wrong."

She shrugged. "What can I say? I have a twisted sense of humor."

He chuckled. "I kinda like it."

Ember raised her ghostly eyebrow. "Why do I get the feeling I'm being tricked here?"

Danny shrugged. "Paranoia?" he rubbed the back of his head. "Listen, there's something I wanna tell you…"

Ember tensed up. "Just say it, dipstick."

He took a deep breath to calm his nerves, which didn't help, unfortunately for him. As he looked into her eyes, he got lost in her. For some reason, he was seeing her in her _human_ form. They were her memories, her life. He saw everything that led up to her death. Something cold knocked him on his butt and he winced.

"Ow! What was that?" he asked.

Ember rolled her eyes. "Don't know you that looking into a ghost's eyes for an extended time will show you their memories? You're a ghost yourself!"

"_Sh_!" he looked around. "Ok, so I didn't know. Big deal."

She frowned and crossed her arms. "Those things are _private_, Ghost Boy! Don't go prying where you're not wanted!"

Ember's ghostly guitar appeared in her hands. Her face was once again angry and hid any trace of sadness. She gritted her teeth and put her fingers on the guitar, ready to strum a chord that would send Danny back to the Ghost Zone. As Danny went ghost, she couldn't help but pause. She looked into his eyes, carefully blocking her memories.

There was something about the Ghost Boy that she didn't realize: that he was kind, too kind to pry on purpose. Still, Ember did not move, her hands shaking from inner turmoil. She felt something tug at her ghostly heart. Her grip on the guitar loosened and she hung her head, ashamed that she couldn't just finish him off.

Danny stared at Ember, who seemed to be having a tough time deciding what to do. He floated above the graves, waiting for her to blast him with a musical chord of death. As he waited, he noticed that the pain was once again visible on her face. She looked at him for only a brief second. He floated over to her and put his ghostly hand on hers.

"What you went through sucked, I know. But I think I can help you." He said calmly.

"How? He's probably forgotten about me. And even if he _didn't_, he's most likely married now. That was almost _thirty years_ ago."

Danny still didn't move his hand and tightened his grip ever so slightly. "You need a friend, Ember. Whether you like it or not."

"Pff! Why on _earth_ would I be friend with _you_?"

"Because I'm a ghost, just like you."

She glared at him, wondering if she should trust him. "Thanks but no thanks, dipstick."

She flicked his hand away and disappeared in a blue mist. Danny sighed and turned back into his human self. _Great going, Fenton,_ he scolded himself, _you just screwed up ever being friends with her_. He started walking home, more dejected than ever. What he didn't know, was that Ember was watching him from afar. She floated high in the sky, watching the peculiar Ghost Boy.

_That was the weirdest encounter I've ever had,_ Ember thought as she returned to the Ghost Zone.


	2. Haunted by the Past

**Chapter 2: Haunted by the Past**

As Ember floated amongst the graves, memories flooded her mind. She remembered Jack's arms around her, his smell, his eyes—everything. He was amazing, she couldn't deny it. But he was the one who broke her heart. That's why she wrote a song about him. She was famous for a while. She secretly hoped that he'd seen her on TV. That was her ultimate revenge. She knew that he would know her name and her voice.

It was another cold winter day and the roses that Danny put on her grave were still there. She sat on her tomb stone and looked up at the cloudy sky. Her past was haunted by Jack, and now her entire existence was haunted by him. She couldn't forget him, no matter how much she wanted to. Her music was still out there, and people still bought it.

_Haunted by the past, yet I'm still living_, she thought. It would make a good song, but according to record companies, Ember McLain no longer made music and no longer existed. Her anger burned against the Ghost Boy, but when she looked at his face, she couldn't be mad. His eyes were too kind and voice too gentle. She couldn't stay mad.

She looked around and saw other ghosts visiting their graves or scaring kids. She knew that visiting her grave was holding her back, but she couldn't abandon it altogether. Her tomb stone reminded her of who she was when she was alive, which contributed to who she is now: a ghost. When she first woke up as a ghost, she was confused and scared. But as she accepted her new existence, she began to search for Jack.

When she did find him, she began experimenting with her new powers. She entered his dreams once and found that he still felt guilty about her death. She wanted so badly to tell him that she was ok, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. So, instead, she left him a subconscious message that Ember forgave him. She felt foolish and slightly regretted what she'd done, but she knew it was the right thing to do.

"You're still here." said a familiar voice.

Ember turned and saw Danny standing in front of her grave, shivering from the cold. He was in his human form and looked quite vulnerable. His blue eyes looked like ice. Ember felt a strange longing for the Ghost boy. She naïvely thought, _maybe he can heal me._ She shook her head of that thought and crosses her arms. She wasn't cold, but she could _feel_ the cold. In a way, it was fun being a ghost. But it was also lonely.

"Yeah I'm 'still here'." she said, trying to put a hint of annoyance in her voice.

He looked down, almost like he was ashamed. "C-could we go somewhere warmer? I'm getting frostbite out here."

She chuckled quietly at his remark. She didn't know why he wanted to go _anywhere_ with her. Danny wasn't sure why that slipped out, but it did, and he was embarrassed. He knew she'd say no then try to kill him or something. He was waiting for her guitar of doom to appear and for her to blast him away with a power chord.

"Where did you have in mind?" she asked and stood on the ground.

He looked up in surprise. "You're not gonna blast me with a chord of death?"

She raised an eyebrow. "No, I'm not gonna 'blast you with a chord of death.' Unless you want me to, of course."

He nervously chuckled and shook his head. "No, no. I'd rather get home in one piece, thank you."

"So, where did you wanna go?" Ember asked, impatiently waiting for him to shut up and go somewhere.

He shrugged. "The Ghost Zone sounds nice. It's warmer there."

"If that's what you want." Ember said while rolling her eyes.

Danny nodded and went ghost. His silver hair almost glowed and his green eyes held Ember captive. Why? Because _his_ eyes were green. She fell for _him_ because of his eyes. Now she had to deal with someone who had eyes like him. She wasn't sure if she could handle it, but she took a deep breath and offered Ghost Boy a reluctant hand.

"Come on, then. Take my damn hand. It'll be faster this way." she said with a hint of embarrassment.

Danny grinned a little and Ember saw his face get pinker. He took Ember's hand and seconds later, they materialized in the Ghost Zone. Ember quickly let go of his hand and wiped it on her black pants. She wasn't used to holding hands with another ghost. It was weird.

"Warm enough for you, dipstick?" Ember asked awkwardly.

Danny ignored the remark and nodded. "Warm enough, _babypop_."

Ember turned red at being called babypop. Jack called her that _all_ the time. Well, he _used to_. She tensed up and, for a split second, she _was_ ready to blast him with a power chord. But she restrained herself and tried to take the joke lightly, since he didn't know _all_ of her memories.

Ember rolled her eyes. "If you call me that again, I _will_ kill you."

Danny held up his hands in surrender. "Ok, ok. I'm sorry. I didn't know it bothered you so much."

She glared at him. "Now you do."

He nodded. "Now I do."

She turned away from him. "Why'd you wanna come here with me anyways? Don't you have that nerd friend and goth girlfriend?"

Danny tensed up. "She's _not_ my girlfriend. And yes, I do have Sam and Tucker. I just felt like seeing your grave is all." He said sheepishly.

He cursed himself for sounding like an idiot. He knew Ember wanted nothing to do with him, yet he pursued anyways. Why was he so stupid? He didn't know. Neither did Ember. She was still trying to figure out why he was so nice and stupid at the same time. She liked the fact that he stopped by her grave, but she couldn't tell him that. She couldn't appear to be soft, because she _did_ have a reputation.

"Why did we come here?" Ember asked once more.

"Because I'm an idiot." Danny said.


	3. Getting to Know You

**Chapter 3: Getting to Know You**

Ember watched Danny rub his hands together for warmth. He was shivering so much that she—for a split second—wanted to give him something to warm himself. She re-analyzed herself and came to the conclusion that she was slowly going soft. She cursed herself for succumbing so easily to the Ghost Boy. _How could I be so stupid as to fall for his gorgeous eyes and cute laugh?_ Ember curses herself yet again after thinking something so ridiculous. _Is it really_? She wonders.

As Danny tried to warm himself, he would sneak an occasional glance at Ember. Her eyes were as mesmerizing as her voice. He couldn't help but get a slight thrill out of being alone with her. He mentally slapped himself and concentrated on getting warm. _Come on, Danny,_ he told himself, _Ember is __**not**__ interested so stop living in a fantasy. Besides, there's still Sam to take into account._ Merely remembering Sam brought Danny pain and confusion. He couldn't decide where to take their relationship.

"Are you _done_ yet?" Embers asked impatiently.

Danny laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, sorry about that."

Ember rolled her eyes and sighed. "I only came here 'cause I was in a nice mood." A pause. "That isn't gonna last long, dipstick."

Danny swallowed. "Wh-why are you so mean?"

The question caught Ember by surprise. No one had ever asked her that before. She didn't know how to respond, so she just stood (or floated?) there like an idiot. Embarrassment creeped into her and her face began to show it.

Danny found it cute that Ember blushed. She finally looked softer and more open, unlike her usual self. Danny liked this Ember a _whole_ lot better than the "normal" Ember.

"What are you, a psychologist?" Ember finally retorts.

Danny sighed and shook his head. "You're doing it again."

Ember frowned. "Doing what?"

Danny looked her in the eye. "You're pushing me away. You won't let me in."

The profoundness of his words made Ember want to either punch him or give him a hug. She decided to do neither, though she _really_ wanted to punch him.

"Why should I 'let you in' anyways?" Ember asked.

"Because…well…" Danny wasn't sure how to word this, "being tough all the time isn't very attractive."

Ember blinked and couldn't find the words to say. _Is he implying that I'm attractive, or that I could be even __**more**__ attractive? _Ember wondered. She knew that being tough was just an act, but it was a reflex for her now. She didn't know how to be open anymore.

Danny's faced turned redder as he spoke, "I…I wanna get to know you."

* * *

**Author's Note: ****_So_****_sorry_**** for not updating and the shortness of this chapter! Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this new chapter.**


End file.
